Modul:Namespace detect
-- -- -- NAMESPACE DETECT -- -- -- -- This module implements the template -- -- in Lua, with a few improvements: all namespaces and all -- -- namespace aliases are supported, and namespace names are -- -- detected automatically for the local wiki. Function names -- -- can be configured for different wikis by altering the -- -- values in the "cfg" table. -- -- -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Configuration data -- -- Language-specific parameter names can be set here. -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- local cfg = {} -- The name for the parameter to display content for the main namespace: cfg.main = 'main' -- The name for the parameter to display content in talk namespaces: cfg.talk = 'talk' -- The name for the parameter to display content for "other" namespaces -- (namespaces for which parameters have not been specified, or for when -- cfg.demospace is set to cfg.other): cfg.other = 'other' -- The name for the parameter to set a demonstration namespace: cfg.demospace = 'demospace' -- The name for the parameter to set a specific page to compare: cfg.page = 'page' -- The header for the namespace column in the wikitable containing the -- list of possible subject-space parameters. cfg.wikitableNamespaceHeader = 'Namespace' -- The header for the wikitable containing the list of possible -- subject-space parameters. cfg.wikitableAliasesHeader = 'Aliases' ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -- End configuration data -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Global functions -- -- The following functions are global, because we want them -- -- to be accessible from other Lua modules called using -- -- require(). -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Declare the table of functions to return. local p = {} -- Get the page object. This will return the page object for the page -- specified, or nil if there are errors in the title or if the -- expensive function count has been exceeded. function p.getPageObject( page ) -- Get the title object for args.page if it is specified. Otherwise -- get the title object for the current page. if page then -- Get the page object, passing the function through pcall -- in case we are over the expensive function count limit. local noError, pageObject = pcall(mw.title.new, page) if not noError then return nil else return pageObject end else return mw.title.getCurrentTitle() end end --[[ Returns a table of how parameter names map to namespace names. The keys are the actual namespace names, in lower case, and the values are the possible parameter names for that namespace, also in lower case. The table entries are structured like this: '' = { {'main'}, }, 'wikipedia' = { {'wikipedia', 'project', 'wp' } } ]] function p.getParamMappings() local mappings = {} mappingsmw.site.namespaces[0.name )] = { cfg.main } mappingscfg.talk = { cfg.talk } for nsid, ns in pairs( mw.site.subjectNamespaces ) do if nsid ~= 0 then -- Exclude main namespace. local nsname = mw.ustring.lower( ns.name ) local canonicalName = mw.ustring.lower( ns.canonicalName ) mappingsnsname = { nsname } if canonicalName ~= nsname then table.insert( mappingsnsname, canonicalName ) end for _, alias in ipairs( ns.aliases ) do table.insert( mappingsnsname, mw.ustring.lower( alias ) ) end end end return mappings end -- Create a wikitable of all subject namespace parameters, for documentation purposes. Talk is excluded, as it should usually be treated separately in the documentation. function p.table() -- Get the parameter mappings. local mappings = p.getParamMappings() -- Start the wikitable. local ret = ' ' return ret end ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Local functions -- -- The following are internal functions, which we do not want -- -- to be accessible from other modules. -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Gets the namespace name to compare to the arguments. The returned value -- is lower-case. local function getNamespace( page, demospace ) local ret if demospace then -- Handle "demospace = main" properly. if mw.ustring.lower( demospace ) cfg.main then ret = mw.site.namespaces0.name else ret = demospace end else local pageObject = p.getPageObject( page ) if pageObject then if pageObject.isTalkPage then -- uses the same value for all talk -- namespaces, so that's what the module should do too. ret = cfg.talk else ret = pageObject.nsText end else return nil -- return nil if the page object doesn't exist. end end return mw.ustring.lower(ret) end -- Compare the namespace found with the parameters that have been -- specified, and return content of the appropriate parameter. local function compare( args ) -- Get the namespace to compare the parameters to, and the parameter -- mapping table. local namespace = getNamespace( argscfg.page, argscfg.demospace ) local mappings = p.getParamMappings() -- Check for any matches in the namespace arguments. The order we check -- them doesn't matter, as there can only be one match. for ns, params in pairs( mappings ) do if ns namespace then -- Check all aliases for matches. The default local namespace is -- checked first, as checked these before -- alias names. for _, param in ipairs( params ) do if argsparam then return argsparam end end end end -- If there were no matches, return parameters for other namespaces. -- This happens if there was no text specified for the namespace that -- was detected or if the demospace parameter is not a valid namespace. -- Note that the parameter for the detected namespace must be completely -- absent for this to happen, not merely blank. if argscfg.other then return argscfg.other end end ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Main function -- -- This is the function that will be most used. It processes -- -- the arguments and calls the compare() function. It is -- -- global, but is put down here as it depends on the other -- -- local in order for it to work. -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.main(frame) -- If called via #invoke, use the args passed into the invoking -- template, or the args passed to #invoke if any exist. Otherwise -- assume args are being passed directly in. local origArgs if frame mw.getCurrentFrame() then origArgs = frame:getParent().args for k, v in pairs( frame.args ) do origArgs = frame.args break end else origArgs = frame end -- Trim whitespace and remove blank arguments for demospace and -- page parameters. local args = {} for k, v in pairs(origArgs) do v = mw.text.trim(v) -- Trim whitespace. if k cfg.demospace or k cfg.page then if v ~= '' then argsk = v end else argsk = v end end return compare(args) end return p